


Attack on Titan Headcanons

by Nezushi16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezushi16/pseuds/Nezushi16
Summary: Just a bunch of funny situations I came up with on a weekend without sleep.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**"Who do you like most in the Survey Corps?"**

Hanji: I like everyone!!! 

Levi: We know, Shitty Glasses. Personally, it’s a draw between Erwin and Eren. Erwin is my commander, so of course I like him. On the other hand, Eren is good at cleaning, and he’s respectful, unlike everyone else. 

Eren: Huh?? You don’t hate me? Wow... 

Armin: I really like Eren! He’s so nice to me. 

Jean: Mikasa. 

Mikasa: Eren. 

Jean: Huh?! 

Ymir: Hah! It’s Christa, of course. We’re gonna get married one day. 

Christa: Ymir!! 

Reiner: Probably Christa or Bertholdt. 

Christa: Aww... 

Bertholdt: Um...I like Annie...and Reiner. 

Annie: Sucks for you, I hate all of you. 

Sasha: What about Armin? 

Annie: He’s an exception. 

Sasha: Oh. Well, I like Conny and Christa. 

Mikasa: I love Eren. 

Eren: Eh?! Uh....you’re my sister... 

Christa: Who do you like, Eren? 

Eren: Um....I don’t know. It’s so hard to pick one person...but if I had to pick, I’d choose Levi. 

Mikasa: Why him? 

Eren: He’s not controlling or judgmental. Believe it or not, the Captain is actually really nice. He even gives me some of his tea sometimes. 

Hanji: AWW! Cute! 

Levi: I told you not to tell anyone about that, Brat. 

Eren: Sorry, Sir. 

**"Ok...moving on!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"If you had to marry one person, who would it be?"**

Erwin: Levi. 

Ymir: Christa! 

Jean: Probably Mikasa. 

Bertholdt: Um...Annie. 

Annie: Armin. 

Hanji: Moblit!! 

Mikasa: Eren. 

Armin: Annie. 

Eren: ...uhm...well.... 

Christa: It’s ok if it’s Levi again. 

Eren: What?! It’s....uh... 

Ymir: C’mon, Eren, just admit it. You’re swooning over the Captain. 

Eren: Am not! But if I had to marry someone, I would most definitely choose Captain Levi! 

Reiner: That’s....interesting. 

Levi: Do you love me or something? 

Eren: No! 

Ymir: Yes. 

Jean: He’s clearly in love with him. 

Eren: AM NOT!! 

**"Next!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you think you’ll die soon?**

Levi: Yeah. 

Erwin: Definitely not. 

Armin: Oh, really? Why don’t you read chapter 84 before you get ahead of yourself? 

Eren: Levi, how could you say that? 

Levi: What? It’s true. 

Eren: Yeah...but...that doesn’t mean you’ll die. I won’t let you! 

Levi: Kid, you don’t have a bond with me. It shouldn’t matter. 

Mikasa: I couldn’t care less if that shorty dies. 

Armin: Mikasa! 

Eren: *hugs Levi* How dare you, Mikasa! He’s needed by the Survey Corps. 

Hanji: My, my! What do we have here!? 

Levi: Nothing important. Can you let me go? 

Eren: Oh, yeah. 

**Ok then....um...moving on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Are you happy about being in the Survey Corps?"**

Mikasa: No. 

Armin: Yes, I’m helping Humanity. 

Erwin: That depends. I care about my comrades, but I don’t enjoy the death that comes with the job. What about you, Levi? 

Levi: You forced me to join, am I supposed to be happy for that? 

Erwin: Surely you jest. That was the best thing that ever happened to you. 

Levi: Mhm...sure. 

**"Uh....I’ll just cut this one short."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Anyway...Cats or dogs?"**

Levi: Cats. They’re independent and clean. 

Erwin: Dogs. Their loyalty is admirable. 

Hanji: I like titans more. 

Everyone: We know. 

Eren: Cats. Especially fluffy ones. 

Mikasa: Cats. 

Armin: Hmm....I like both cats and dogs. 

Sasha: Dogs. 

Reiner: Dogs. 

Annie: I prefer cats. 

Ymir: Cats for me and Christa. 

Connie: I love dogs. 

Bertholdt: Both. 

Jean: Cats. 

**"I expected as much."**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Ok, what’s your favorite thing to do when you aren’t fighting titans?"**

Hanji: Experiment on them! 

Eren: No!! 

Hanji: Well, what do you like to do? 

Eren: Me? Uh, well, I like to cook...and clean... 

Levi: I’ve taught him well. He also likes to water plants, mainly mine. 

Hanji: Levi, you have plants? 

Levi: Yes. 

Eren: They’re Bird of Paradise and they symbolize freedom! 

Erwin: Interesting. 

Christa: I like to sit in the grass and watch the clouds. They’re so beautiful. 

Ymir: I like to stare at Christa. 

Christa: What? 

Levi: Ugh...too much lovey-dovey crap. 

Eren: Wanna go to your room? 

Mikasa: Huh?! 

Eren: N-not in that way! 

**"Moving on!!"**


End file.
